Yukimura Sanada 1600 until 1615
by Kimpatsu no Hoseki
Summary: AU. An Historical look at Yukimura Sanada's life after the 1600 battle. Historical Fiction written for English. Many OCs from Anime but they were real people.


Hey! So this was written for English class two years ago. It is a historical fiction about Yukimura Sanada. Not much to do with the anime except for a similar time line. Any characters that you might think are OC are historical people, except for Yoritari (I made his name up). Let me know what you think.

--

Everyone was silent; not because of a death or work, but because of what was about to happen. The battle (1) was finally finished and we had lost. Even though we won in Ueda protecting our castle our side lost the main battle in Sekigahara. Now if you walked about five minuets out of the small area of trees that survived you can see all of the dead lying on the battle field and the low ranking warriors gathering them all together in order to give them a burial. Even five minuets away from the site the smell of the battle surrounded us leaving very little fresh air in the area. All of the other warriors were lined up waiting. Well not all of the warriors, ten of us from the losing side were hiding in the trees surrounding the camp. We were well hidden and stayed silent waiting for him to show up. We were all surprised at what had happened. We had all thought by fighting at Ueda castle we could stall Tokugawa Hidetada-san (2) long enough that he wouldn't have made it to Sekigahara in time to help Tokugawa Ieyasu-san (3). However, he did make it even though he lost to us at Ueda castle. Now everyone was waiting. Ah, there he is. Sanada Yukimura-sama and his father, Masayuki-sama, and next to Tokugawa was Yukimura-sama's brother Nobuyuki-san. Masayuki-sama was right in his decision of keeping at least one family member on each side of the war. Now maybe Yukimura-sama will live. I notice Yukimura-sama look in my direction, and I'm not all that surprised that he could find me so easily. He always seems to know where I am no matter how well hidden I am. He subtly looks at each of us that are hiding and watching his trial. In less then a minute he knows where each of us is. But none of us are worried; no one else knows we're here.

"Sanada Masayuki and Sanada Yukimura, you are both charged with deserting the shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama, when he called you to battle. Your lands are to be taken away from you and your punishment is to be given out today." Nobuyuki-san reads out ignoring that it is his father and younger brother kneeling before him.

We each lean a little closer to the center of the camp getting ready to attack if need be in order to save Yukimura-sama. He catches my eye and gives the signal to stay hiding. Not wanting to agree, but doing so anyway, I turn to Saizo who appears at my side.

"Sasuke, what are we to do?" Saizo asks me quietly knowing that I understood the signal that Yukimura-sama sent.

"Go tell the others to relax and not to do anything without my signal." He nods at my reply and disappears to where the others are hiding and silently tells them the orders. I turn back to watching what is happening below. It seems that Nobuyuki-san has finished and Masayuki-sama is being told what will happen to him.

"…your lands are now given to Nobuyuki-sama who has contributed much to my war and you are to be exiled…" Tokugawa continues however I stop listening. It seems like Masayuki-sama's plan is working out well. With Nobuyuki-san on the new shogun's side Yukimura-sama should also be saved. "Sanada Yukimura! You are charged with disserting the shogun in time of battle, fighting against Hidetada-sama, conspiring with other traitors, and killing many in the shogun's army. You will be killed…" What! How can Nobuyuki-san let Tokugawa kill his younger brother. This isn't right! I see Kosuke in the tree across from me starting to pull out his weapons. He is now waiting for my signal to go but I don't give it. Instead I listen to what is happening below. It seems that Nobuyuki-san has saved Yukimura-sama as well.

"Wakata (4)! Sanada Yukimura! You are not to be killed but are to be exiled like your father in Kudoyama," Tokugawa says once he finishes talking with Nobuyuki-san.

We all relax at the news that Yukimura-sama isn't going to be killed. As always Yukimura-sama is calm, as if he wasn't almost killed. That or he doesn't care. Not that he would have been killed anyways; all of them would be dead before they raised their katanas. Masayuki-sama and Yukimura-sama are pulled to the side and more warriors are brought forward. All of us relax, well as much as we can in the situation, and watch what is happening below with most of our attention on the people around Yukimura-sama looking for any wrong moves. How lucky they are that they didn't make any.

--Yukimura's POV--

As soon as the meeting with Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama had finished, Otou-sama (5) and I were pulled along towards those that would be taking all of the exiles to their different places. I glance at the trees surrounding the clearing knowing that my men are all up there waiting to follow behind me. I know that Kosuke had started to come out during the meeting, but I trusted that Sasuke would keep them all hidden, and I was right. He was always very good at knowing what to do. I follow behind Otou-sama in the line that we were forced into. Many of the people around me will be exiled in groups with each of us going to different places. Luckily, the guard is only supposed to take exiles to the boundary of the place they are exiled to. Meaning once we get to Kudoyama my men can come down and _talk_.

It has been difficult traveling to Kudoyama these last two days. There is no well traveled road in these mountains and forests that we travel. The forests in the beginning were rather easy to travel through, but the mountains we are traveling over now are rather treacherous. All of us being exiled have had our hands tied behind us with guards in front, in the middle, and in the back of the group watching us making sure that we do nothing. Our katanas (6) and other weapons were taken from us in the beginning of the trip; however we will receive two small swords to hunt with when we reach our destinations.

It has been three days now since we have set out and we have been walking through hills since yesterday night. We must be around Osaka by now, maybe even further south than that. The guards will be leaving later today if I have my location correct. Ah, there they go now.

"All of you keep walking forward. Kudoyama is another 20 miles ahead. Not to hard to miss, after all it is a mountain," one of them says while the others start laughing.

I turn to the samurai guards and inquire "Samurai-sama, since you aren't taking us any further would it be so hard to ask you to cut these ropes?" I notice Sasuke pick up my hint and send it down the line. Yes, once I'm free, they are dead. One comes up behind me, obviously finding no problem in untying me, and the moment I'm free I spin around and grab his katana. Before he can blink his head is rolling. As soon as his head falls the other guards take up their weapons.

"Too slow," I murmur as I watch Sasuke, Saizo, Kosuke, and Sekai jump for the trees, attack, and kill the five heading for me. Isa and Rokurou block two more from leaving. Juuzou, Jinpachi, Rokuro, and Kamanosuke stay hidden, watching to see if there are other guards following us. (7)

"Kusoyaro,(8)" One of the leftover guards growl at me.

"There's no need for names now is there?" I ask while smiling innocently. "After all you're not dead, or would you like us to change that?" I go over and release Otou-sama. The guard growls again. As I tilt my head to the side Isa and Rokurou kill both of them. Handing a katana to Otou-sama, I turn to Sasuke leaving Otou-sama to release the others and pick up the katanas from the dead samurai guards for our use later.

"Send someone ahead to check for anyone waiting for us to show up and meet up with us later." I say before Sasuke bows and disappears. He jumps into the trees to tell Juuzou and Jinpachi to go ahead and for Rokuro and Kamanosuke to stay behind us.

"Yukimura!" Otou-sama yells catching my attention.

"Yes, Otou-sama," I reply softly, getting my hint he lowers his voice.

"We are heading to Kudoyama like planned and are staying in the Kudoyama village close to the mountain."

I nod my head and watch as my men go back into hiding in the trees. "Everyone start moving," Otou-sama commands before taking the lead. We march on for the rest of the day, stopping once for dinner.

It didn't take long to reach the Kudoyama village that otou-sama mentioned. The small homes and large fields circled around the main center of the village where the village head lived. We found places for the other three who had been exiled with us on the outskirts of the village before moving on to the head of the village's house. We plan to seek lodging there until we can make our own. When we reach the house, Otou-sama talks to a servant girl who runs inside to get the village lord.

"Ah, Masayuki-sama. It has been a long time since we have last seen each other. How did the battle go?" The village lord, Yoritari-sama, asks while he comes out to the front porch of his house.

"We lost…"

"And Tokugawa-sama has let you live?" Yoritari-sama interrupts. Otou-sama sends a glare in the lord's direction before focusing on the house behind him.

"Do you think you have room for my son and me in your house until we get our own?" Otou-sama asks changing the subject knowing that the lord probably did. The wide porch ran along the house going around the side and disappearing from view. The house was long with at least five sets of sliding doors along the side facing us with round screen windows spaced randomly. I guess that Otou-sama also noticed the people listening in to the conversation from various rooms and windows adding onto why he changed the subject. Yoritari-sama nods his head and calls for the servant girl.

"Make to rooms up for Masayuki-sama and Yukimura-sama right away," he says to her before turning back to us. "Please feel free to use the onsen (9) here in the mountains. And you have full use of the resources in this area." It seems that Otou-sama has some ties with this lord and plans to use them.

"If you would both excuse me I believe I will see to my men. Otou-sama, Mura-dono (10)." I bow to both before leaving Otou-sama to talk. I walk off into the wooded area around the village for ten minutes before finding a small clearing, barely big enough for eight people.

"Report," I say leaning back against a tree in the shade at the edge of the clearing waiting for Sasuke or Saizo to come down. Both appear before me bowing before Saizo starts.

"I've sent Kamanosuke, Juuzou, Kosuke, and Isa to set up posts at the edge of the village. Rokurou, Jinpachi, Rokuro, and Sekai are scouting the area out."

"Good. You are all in charge of finding your own lodgings during the time that we are here."

"Yukimura-sama, how long are we going to be here for?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"I don't know, but a while. Build something for you to use," I command before dismissing them.

"Sasuke," I call out before they get to far away, "send someone to find me a sword smith."

Once Sasuke and Saizo leave I wander around the forest and mountains around the village until dark before heading back the village lord's house.

"Yukimura-sama, if you would come with me I can show you to the dining area," a servant says as I enter the house and am taking off my shoes. I glance briefly at her before following her to where the smell of baked salmon, pickled daikon (11) radishes, rice, and miso (12) soup is coming from. She slides the screen open and I bow before walking in.

"Forgive me for being late; the forest outside of the village is a great place to think and wander around in," I utter before taking a seat next to Otou-sama to the left of Yoritari-sama at the head of the table. I pick up the chopsticks offered to me and murmur "Itadakimasu (13)" before starting. During the meal Otou-sama and Yoritari-sama talk about random non important topics. Before anyone notices Sasuke is at the sliding screen door.

"Yukimura-sama," he murmurs. I look over at Otou-sama and Yoritari-sama and seeing their permission I get up. I walk to the screen and as I get there another servant opens it wide enough for me to exit. I walk down the hall towards the entrance and step out onto the porch.

"What is it?" I ask looking out over the section of the village that can be seen from the porch.

"Everyone is at their posts and Rokurou, Jinpachi, Rokuro, and Sekai have finished scouting the area. Everything is clear and they have joined the others at different posts watching the town until told otherwise. Saizo will leave in a year to look for a sword smith after we have set up place for us to stay."

"Good. I'll let Otou-sama know when one is found. Otou-sama will probably want a sword made as well" I say before going back inside to finish dinner. After all it wouldn't do to be rude to the village lord by staying outside longer then needed. Sasuke jumps to the roof as I leave to watch the village.

--Isa's POV--

I never expected to have this type of awakening. After all I don't usually fall asleep on top of roofs. I hadn't meant to fall asleep; I was looking at the stars one moment and the next I wake up to people whispering. If I knew people would find me here I would have looked at stars from a tree. Great, now Yukimura-sama and Masayuki-sama are there watching me. Is he? Yes, Yukimura-sama is laughing at me! I should probably leave before someone asks questions.

--Yukimura's POV--

"Really now Isa, after living here for seven years one would think that you would know better than to sleep on someone's roof," I say amused. Isa stands before me head bowed.

"I had not meant to fall asleep there Yukimura-sama. I was watching the stars and got too relaxed," Isa replies. I stifle another laugh at his expression.

"Make sure not to do it again. Or if you do, don't get caught."

"Yes, Yukimura-sama," Isa says before I leave the clearing heading back to the village.

"Yukimura-sama, Yukimura-sama," Sasuke calls out to me right before I enter the village at the edge of the forest. I turn to face his as he jumps down from the tree he was in. "Saizo has found a sword maker and they are on their way here."

"How long until they reach the village?" I ask curiously. It has taken him six years, to travel Japan and find and bring a sword maker. He has better have found a good one.

"One day. Sekai has spotted them coming."

"I'll let Otou-sama know tonight," I say before continuing into the village towards the house that was constructed for otou-sama and me five years ago. The house was closer to the outskirts of the village than the lord's house and as large as the lord's house. The home that my men had set up was not that far to the east of our house just outside of the village.

At the porch I see Otou-sama playing a game of go (14) with Yoritari-sama and decide to tell him the news later tonight. I sit on the porch behind the board watching the two of them play. They must have been playing for a while because the board was half filled. As the game comes to a close Otou-sama looks up and acknowledges that I have been there watching, waiting.

"There are things to discuss later," I whisper to him as he and the lord set up another game. He nods as Yoritari-sama places the first white piece on the board and the game starts again. I watch for a couple moments shifting my attention to Otou-sama every now and then. Ever since we arrived at this village he has been doing worse each year and I hope that he can survive long enough for us to get revenge against the shogunate. (15) However with how tired he gets each night now I don't believe that he will last more than another ten years at best.

I look out over the village that can be seen from the east side of the house before getting up and moving inside. Dinner should be soon and I need to change into more appropriate clothing. After all by setting up a new game, Otou-sama basically invited the lord to stay for dinner. It wouldn't do to show up in training clothes. As I enter my room I question whether I should wash before changing and realize that it would be best for all involved. I detour to the bathroom and wash quickly and prepare for tonight.

I watch the road into the village standing in the shadow of a tree about two kilometers away from the closest house. They should be here any moment and as soon as possible I plan will take the sword smith to Otou-sama. A man rounds the bend in the road five kilometers from my shaded spot. He doesn't look like much and carries very little. However he carries a Muramasa (16) sword on him in plain sight. This must be the sword maker that Saizo is bringing me. It is interesting that it looks like he carries nothing.

"Yukimura-sama, this is a student of the Muramasa technique. He has agreed to make katanas for you and Masayuki-sama," Saizo says landing in front of me. I nod my head and continue to watch the walker come closer. He lifts his head briefly and glances in my direction before he continues into the village. I start going back knowing that the sword maker will go to the village lord's house first to ask for a place to set up a shop before seeking Otou-sama and me out. Saizo falls in step behind me and starts to report on his travels as I walk around the edge of the village towards the house to let Otou-sama know of the arrival of our sword maker. We arrive at the house as Saizo finishes his report and I send him off to their shared house for rest and continue into the house looking for Otou-sama. I find him in the main room looking over various documents that have arrived at various points throughout the years we have been here. These documents are pieces of news on what Tokugawa Ieyasu has been doing and of who is still against him. I wait until he acknowledges my presences before speaking.

"Saizo has found and brought back a sword maker, a Muramasa sword maker." I say with a grin as Otou-sama finally looks up at me. Otou-sama shares my grin knowing, as I too know, that Tokugawa Ieyasu has forbidden his samurai from using these magnificent blades four years ago. After all it wouldn't do for the shogun's samurai to be using swords that killed the shogun's friends and cut the shogun.

"Let's cut the shogun a little." Otou-sama says before he dismisses me to do as I please.

It has taken the Muramasa student, or Muramasa as I've started to call him, three years to finish creating katanas and swords for me, Otou-sama, and my ten ninja (17). Each sword is custom made for each of my men and each katana is custom made to fit the person who wields it. As each sword or katana was finished we would spar in order to test each other and the weapons. When ever a sword or katana broke because of being to weak or something else Muramasa would remake it and would change it slightly to make the new copy better. We have all trained ourselves and have been pushing our bodies to their limits in order to stay prepared for the plans Otou-sama has come up with. It is all Otou-sama can now with his health deteriorating as it is. He sits writing letters, looking over documents, planning, or playing Go with Yoritari-sama. Pretty soon he won't be able to fight or do much besides looking over reports and other documents that are brought to the village for him. Just the other day he received documents from the lord of Osaka, Toyotomi Hideyori-sama. Hideyori-sama is one of the lords that, while against Tokugawa, had not fought in the Battle of Sekigahara. According to Otou-sama Hideyori-sama apparently has been gathering ronin (18) from the battle as well as his own samurai and plans to fight against the shogunate. Otou-sama plans for us to join him once he is well.

--Sasuke's POV--

It is interesting how fragile lives can be. One moment they exists and the next they don't. All of us, including Yukimura-sama, were shocked on how quickly Masayuki-sama's health deteriorated in this last year and especially these last few months. Masayuki-sama had still been able to sit and read documents in the main room up to two months ago. Then everything got worse for him. It took him longer to go places and process things he just learned about or already knew. Last month he couldn't even get out of bed. Everyone knew, but no one wanted to say it. Masayuki-sama had been dieing. And now, on this dark moonless night, he was living his last moments. The village lord had come out of the house about an hour ago and left for his own house leaving Yukimura-sama in Masayuki-sama's room. Right after dawn of rokugatsu no yokka (19) Yukimura-sama exited the house with a passive look. He leans against the side of the wall watching the sun rise.

"Sasuke," Yukimura-sama whispers as I jump down from a tree to his right.

"How is Masayuki-sama?" I ask knowing that everyone is curious if he still lives or not.

"Peacefully resting," Yukimura-sama answers still watching the sun rise, "We will have to send out notices to various leaders letting them know what happened. I will also send one to Hideyori-sama to let him know to expect us when he fights Tokugawa." He continues, "Go get the last bits of sleep you can tonight there will be a burial tomorrow." Yukimura-sama turns and goes back inside the house closing the door behind him. Masayuki-sama had died rokugatsu no yokka keichou 16. (20)

--Yukimura's POV--

Not long after Otou-sama had died and we buried him I wrote letters to all of the daimyo (21), smaller lords, and generals that Otou-sama had been in contact with explaining that I would be taking charge of all of Otou-sama's work. The letters also explained that I was gathering forces together to head to Osaka to join with Toyotomi Hideyori-sama to fight against the shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

It took two years to get replies from all saying that they will join in Osaka, not fight, or come to Kudoyama first. It didn't really matter to me when they came but I would lead any that were in Kudoyama to Osaka that summer.

It was a long walk over mountains, through forests and fields, to Osaka. Hideyori-sama has been expecting my men and me for half a year and we have now reached the newest battle ground, Osaka castle.

"We are here to see Toyotomi Hideyori-sama." I announce when we reach the castle gates after walking through town. "Let him know that Sanada Yukimura, son of Sanada Masayuki-sama, has arrived." I see a door messenger leave the door way and hear him as he travels towards the castle. Not long after the messenger left another arrives and bows.

"I am to show Sanada-dono (22) and his guests to Hideyori-sama. Please follow me." The messenger bows again before turning around and leading the way to the castle. We all follow through the main gates, along the guard house that runs the length of the castle wall, across the bridge, up the winding path, up the hill, and into the castle. The messenger leads us up to the second floor and asks the other warriors that came with me to wait on the second floor or outside before leading me up to the third floor. When we reach the main chamber he opens the door for me and closes it behind me. It is now time to plan the newest battle against the newest shogun.

--Toyotomi's POV--

I watch secretly as this person who calls himself the son of Masayuki-sama enters the main chamber. I continue the conversation I am having with some of my advisors before addressing this new person.

"So you are the famed Sanada Yukimura-sama." I say looking at the man in front of me. He is not what I would expect for the famous Yukimura-sama. After all not many samurai or lords dress as he does. It looks like he's ready to go to an o-matsuri (23) not war. His bright fancy hadagi (24) looks out of place for what we will be discussing. In fact he just doesn't look like a samurai general period but more like a fancy prince that needs to be protected.

"Indeed Toyotomi-sama. I am Sanada Yukimura. I have come to help you fight against Tokugawa Ieyasu. I have brought allies and men to add to your numbers. This is a list of everyone that came with me." Yukimura-sama says as he hands me a scroll. I glance through it quickly and hand it off to a messenger.

"Send this to my other generals." I tell the messenger before turning back to Yukimura-sama. "From what I have heard about you, you would be a good leader in my battles. I place you in charge of defenses, take however many people you need," I wave forth another messenger, "he will show you to the generals' quarters where you can find what ever you may need." I say before dismissing him. He bows and then follows the messenger out. I watch him thoughtfully until the screen door closes.

"We might just win this war." I murmur to myself before turning and listening to conversations going on around me.

--Yukimura's POV--

"Are you sure it is wise Yukimura-sama to only take 7,000 men to defend this side of the castle?" One of Hideyori-sama's bookkeepers asked walking around the earthen barbican following me.

"I only need these 7,000 and this barricade." I reply looking at what everyone has started calling "Sanadamaru" (25).

"There are plenty of samurai left that you could add into your section," the bookkeeper started.

"Yes I know. However, from the 100,000 that Hideyori-sama has brought here I only need the ones I have." I interrupt before leaving the bookkeeper behind as I climb up the fortifications checking the area over. After checking it over I return to the castle to talk strategies with the generals.

"Ah, the leader, Yukimura-sama has returned. How is Sanadamaru going?" One of the low level generals asks as I enter the room. Without answering I head up to the front of the room.

"Let's get this meting started. Do we know how many Tokugawa will have with him when he reaches Osaka?"

"It has been reported that he has 194,000 men with him" the man to my left answered. I lean back and think as the generals around me discuss. Tokugawa's 194,000 man army versus Hideyori-sama's 100,000 man army. That's not too bad, we still have a chance.

By juichigatsu no jukyu nichi (26) accounts were coming in of Tokugawa's army. A fort on the Kizu River had been destroyed by 3,000 of Tokugawa's men and the village of Imafuku was attacked by 1,500 men versus the village's 600 defenders. More reports like these came in consistently until junigatsu no yokka keichou 19 (27). Tokugawa's army has reached Osaka.

Everyone was in their place that one winter morning. Hideyori-sama's army scattered throughout the castle and castle grounds, and Tokugawa's outside in siege lines. Instead of staying in Sanadamaru as the army came closer I lead some of my defenders down and attacked the siege lines head on. We were able to break through the lines three times during the battles and each time we were forced back. One of the times that we broke through I was able to catch a glimpse of Tokugawa Ieyasu. However, being attacked by katanas at the time, I was unable to hit him. I got so close and failed to kill him! Next time he won't be so lucky.

While everyone was fighting in the fields below the castle Hideyori-sama and a messenger of Tokugawa's were negotiating in the castle. Those negotiations and the battle ended ichigatsu no nijuni nichi keichou 20 (28). Hideyori-sama had agreed to not rise in rebellion and fill in the moat around the castle. Tokugawa should have known better then to leave Hideyori-sama alone to fulfill his side of the negotiation, especially with Tokugawa's enemies in the castle. By shigastu (29) Hideyori-sama started gathering more ronin and has stopped filling in the moat. In fact I have sent men to take out everything that was used to fill it. We also have been attacking any samurai of Tokugawa's army left in Osaka, slowly getting rid of his influence here in Osaka. On shigatsu no nijukyu nichi (30) word came in that a section of Hideyori-sama's army was able to raid one of Tokugawa's ally's castle in Wakayama. At the same time word came in that Tokugawa was on his way back to Osaka (31).

"Commander Mototsugu Goto-san, go meet Tokugawa's men," I say to the man kneeling behind me. He gets up and his army moves off to intersect Tokugawa. From in Osaka castle I listen to reports about the battle while setting up the rest of the army to fight the main battle outside of Osaka. Mototsugu-san had attempted retreat, one report says. Another goes on to tell how the retreat failed, the battle was lost, and Mototsugu-san and his men were killed.

The final battle happens right out side of Osaka. Hideyori-sama has ordered me to split up his army. I send 55,000 samurai to attack the center of Tokugawa's army and 16,500 to attack the rear once the army has come closer. The rest I keep in the castle, only to come out when needed. In front of us is Tokugawa's army, 155,000 samurai in four parallel lines.

--Sasuke's POV--

Samurai were falling left and right to the swords of others. Yukimura-sama could be seen easily up on his horse, leading the way towards Tokugawa. He had been injured earlier in the battle but fought strongly, killing our enemies whenever they came near. Suddenly a samurai from Tokugawa's army was there right next to Yukimura-sama, his sword piercing Yukimura-sama through the stomach. Yukimura-sama has been killed by Hisasaku Nishio of the Tokugawa army on gogatsu no nanoka genna 132. Everyone was shocked that the seemingly invincible Sanada Yukimura-sama has been killed by a low level samurai. He didn't even have the honor of being killed by his enemy, Tokugawa Ieyasu. After his death Hideyori-sama's army and plans collapsed. Not to long after Yukimura-sama died word came that Hideyori-sama, unable to set up castle defenses, had committed suicide. The battle was lost and the castle was set ablaze, further destroying the army's hope of victory. This battle was the last resistance to the Tokugawa shogunate that would be seen in 250 years.

--

1 Battle of Sekigahara in the Gifu Providence ended in 1600

2 Hidetada is the son of Ieyasu who became shogun after the battle of Sekigahara

3 Titles: -sama lord, high positions, very polite, showing high respect

-dono lord, mistress, etc.

-san Mr., Mrs., Ms., polite, could be considered rude to call people in high positions this.

-kun / -chan younger people then you, children, people you know really well

None rude to any one that you aren't very close to

4 Wakata fine, I know, I understand. Original form is wakarimasu.

5 Otou-sama polite form of father, regular form is otou-san.

6 Katanas are long swords used by samurai in Japan. After 1400 the blade became curved.

7 "Ten Heroes of Sanada"

8 Kusoyaro rude way to refer to someone

9 Onsen hot spring(s)

10 -dono lord

11 Daikon is a type of radish in Japan that is long, big, and white

12 Miso is a paste that is placed in heated water and vegetables (mushrooms, onions, leeks, tofu, etc)

13 Itadakimasu I humbly receive, is said before each meal

14 Go is a game played that uses a 19 x 19 line grid board similar to checkers and dates back to about 548 BC. You try to surround the other player's stones by placing stones (black and white) down on the board while also trying to increase your territory, with white starting. The game ends when the players can't place anymore stones. The winner is the one with the largest territory.

15 A shogunate is like a presidency. Shoguns rule the shogunate and presidents rule the presidency.

16 Muramasa is a school of sword making in Japan that was famous for the extraordinary sharpness of their swords. In 1603, when Tokugawa Ieyasu was shogun he ordered his samurai to stop using Muramasa blades because he lost friends to these blades and also might have cut himself on one.

17 The ten people that follow Sanada Yukimura are ninja and act as his "bodyguards". Saizo and Sasuke are the most well known of the ten. They are also reported to have been in every battle that Yukimura had fought in.

18 Ronin are samurai that have lost their lords in some way without dieing themselves, or have lost the favor of their lord and have been cast out. The movies _Seven Samurai_ and _Yojimbo_ are Japanese movies about ronin and their western remakes _The Magnificent Seven_ and _A Fist Full of Dollars_ are the Americanized versions of ronin.

19 Rokugatsu no yokka 4th of June (4th day of the 6th month)

20 June 4th, 1611. Japanese count "eras", points in time were things happen, not all of them are the same in length. Right now, 2007, is Heisei 19. There have been about 231 eras in Japanese history.

21 Daimyo feudal lord

22 -dono lord, mistress, landlord, etc.

23 O-matsuri festival

24 Hadagi Japanese shirt worn by samurai

25 Sanadamaru is an earth work barbican on the southwest section of Osaka castle that Yukimura built and defended with 7,000 denfenders.

26 Juichigatsu no jukyu nichi November 19th (19th day of the 11th month)

27 Junigatsu no yokka keichou 19 December 4th, 1614 (4th day of the 12th month of the 19th year in the keichou era)

28 Ichigatsu no nijuni nichi eichou 20 January 22nd, 1615 (22nd day of the 1st month of the 20th year of the keichou period)

29 Shigatsu April (4th month)

30 Shigatsu no nijukyu nichi April 29th (29th day of the 4th month)

31 This return of Tokugawa to Osaka is the beginning of a new era in Japanese history.

32 Gogatsu no nanoka genna 1 May 7th, 1615 (7th day of the 5th month of the 1st year of the genna era). This new era started when Tokugawa marched to Osaka.

--

Hope that you liked it. Please leave me a reivew.


End file.
